The Golden Ramen
by LightandDark2011
Summary: Samelia Uchiha and Sakura, go on a journey to find a powerful artifact. With the rest of the team they find it and become trapped in time, where deja vu is the result. Can team 7, including Samelia get back to where they really belong? Pairings inside.


**The Golden Ramen**

hello my fellow fanfictioneers, my name is CaspianChick! I am a girl!

**THANKS FOR TELLING US THE OBVIOUS. hEY PEEPS MY NAME IS ANGEL AND I'M THE HYPERACTIVE ONE, ALTHO I AM NOT DUMB LIKE MY FRIEND HERE.**

I'm not dumb! im just the brainfarted clueless one!

**BRAINFARTED? WHATS BRAINFARTED?**

and im suppose to be the clueless one! Brainfarted is when you have a complete blonde moment and your brain passes gass! obviously not! no its when your brain doesnt work properly!

**YOU'RE STILL THE CLUELESS ONE. HEY! JUST LIKE SAI IN OUR STORY!**

you must be joking me! atleast i have a brain that works (sortof)

**ANYWAY I'M PRETTY SURE OUR READERS WOULD LIKE US TO SHUT OUR YAPS AND GET THIS STORY ON THE ROAD :D**

alrite fine, but this isnt over, Angel

**YES IT IS AND I WON, SO LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED ENJOY PEEPS! BTW THE PARINGS WILL BE GAASAKU XD, NEJISAM, NARUHINA, SHIKATEMA**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Konoha and Naruto was stuffing his face with Ichi Raku ramen, (as usual) with Sakura and Samelia (new character).

Samelia Uchiha is the twin sister of Sasuke. She has long honey brown hair with blonde streaks, sky blue eyes and is just a little smaller than Sakura. She wears black three quarter length canvas trousers, an aqua blue tank top and black hoody with Uchiha sign on the back and a leaf symbol on the right side on the front. For shoes, she wears different shoes for different circumstances, in formal situations, she wears her high-heeled ninja sandals, but any other time she wears standard ninja sandals. She usually wears her headband around her right thigh, sometimes in other places though considering the circumstances and is a light pinkish colour (just like Sakura's hair!).

Sakura Haruno and Samelia are best friends and both have a disliking to Sasuke. Sakura has long pink cherry blossom hair, which she ties up into a high puffy ponytail, to be more practical. She has bright green eyes. She is one of the highest ranking ninjas in her year, as she is an anbu medical ninja. She usually wears a red three-quarter length top with black for the sleeves. With that she wears a black mini skirt with red skinny trousers that came just above the knee. She has her black custom made high-top boots, that come just below the knee. Finally, she wears her headband as an actual headband and it is bright red. (We are not describing what Naruto looks like, apart from he now officially shaves and is taller! He is the same as he is in shippuden.)

Sakura and Samelia were staring at Naruto in disgust. He was scoffing his ramen at an unhuman fast pace. Naruto noticed the looks he was being given. "What's wrong Sakura?" he spurted out some ramen, that almost hit Sakura.

All of a sudden Naruto felt a throbbing pain on the back of his head, Sakura had just wacked him. "Ouch! Sakura! What was that for?" he whined.

Sakura glared at him and replied. "Don't speak with your mouth full, you baka!"

Naruto looked at Samelia for defence, but seeing that she wasn't paying attention and was eating away at her own ramen, Naruto continued to moan at Sakura.

Suddenly, whilst Samelia put a whole load of ramen in her mouth, Neji sneaks up behind her and makes her jump. "Hello Sammy," he announced right into her ear. This resulted in ramen being spread all over the clueless dimwitted blonde's hair!

Sakura immediately noticed the ramen, but didn't bother to mention it to Naruto. She was more curious as to why it was in there in the first place. She was just relieved it missed her and hit Naruto instead. That's when she noticed Neji, standing behind a very red Samelia.

"Oh hey Neji," Sakura said.

Neji nodded, acknowledging her, as usual his gaze was set upon the small red faced Uchiha. "I have a message for you lot. The Hokage demands you come to her office immediately, not an hour later, like last time," he told the group. Everyone eyed Naruto, who was just slurping up the last of his ramen. Of course, he didn't notice the looks everyone was giving him.

Samelia finally finding her voice again, spoke out. "O-Oh ok. Sakura, Naruto let's go."

Sakura smiled and nodded, then she got up and yanked the hyperactive nuckle head out of his seat. "Naruto, we're going now. No more ramen," she told him.

Naruto frowned and sighed. Then without havng a chance to object, he was pulled out of the shop and dragged down the street towards the Hokage building, Sakura leading the way, gripping his arm tight. Samelia following close behind them.

When they finally got there, Sakura let go of Naruto and entered her teacher's office. Samelia came in just seconds after, to be met by a stern looking Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, why have you summoned us here?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you can guess," she replied.

"Ugh... not another mission, what a drag," Shikamaru exclaimed, making Naruto jump.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto sang out. "How long have you been there?"

"I've been here longer than you lot," Shikamaru responded.

"As I was telling Shikamaru, you lot have a mission. A very important one. This one could determine the future of the Leaf village and maybe the whole of the fire realm," Tsunade explained.

"Well, that sounds interesting. What rank mission is it?" commented Samelia.

"It's an S rank mission and requires a huge team, so you'll be-" Tsunade stops and looks at Naruto and gives him a funny look. "Naruto? What have you got in your hair?" she asked him.

Naruto responded with a strange look and touched his hair.

Meanwhile Sakura and Samelia are rolling on the floor laughing. They found it hilarious that he hadn't noticed it until just now and Tsunade had been the one to point it out!

"Eww, what is this?" he groaned. Then he recognised the oh so familiar smell of Ichi Raku ramen. "I-I-It's ramen!" he exclaimed with glee. (Warning Naruto is about to be gross - Angel)

Sakura and Samelia gagged as Naruto slowly scooped up the leftover ramen. "Can't let it go to waste," he announced. With that said he shoveled it into his mouth and swallowed it in one bite.

Everyone in the room, including the Hokage was trying not throw up. (note to self, dont let Angel say that again, i nearly threw up - CaspianChick)

After a few minutes of people trying so desperately not to loose their lunch, Samelia coughed and whispered to Sakura. "That was the ramen I accidently spat out at him!"

Sakura just laughed, what an idiot Naruto was. (So true)

Finally after everyone had calmed down the Hokage resumed explaining their mission. "Now that we have that out of the way, we can get back to the important details," she proclaimed.

"But that was important, ramen is my life," sang Naruto. Sakura responded with another wack around the back of his head. She then motioned for Tsunade to continue.

"... Thank you for that Sakura. Now as I was saying, this mission is of the up most priority. We haven't got much on what it is exactly, however we do know that it would mean the end for us all if Orochimaru or the Akatsuki got there hands on it," Tsunade explained. "All we know about this object is that it's a very powerful artifact."

After she had finished everyone nodded making her know they understood. Even Naruto half understood. (cuz he's a complete idiot)

"Oh one more thing, Sakura you're the leader for this mission, since you are anbu. Samelia you are second in command, as you're the highest ranking jonin of your year." Tsunade said. "Now you need to assemble your team." She reached under her desk and pulled out a huge list. "Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Sai, Samelia and Sakura. Find them all and get them ready to leave at dawn tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and bowed in politeness and left the building to complete her task. Samelia fortunately was there to help, Naruto on the other hand was completely useless, so Sakura sent him home to get ready for tomorrow.

**SO THATS IT FOR NOW GUYS, HEHEHE CLIFFHANGER (SHIFTY EYES). HEY CASPIAN R U STILL ANGRY WITH ME ABOUT WAT I SAID ABOUT NARUTO?**

well of course I am, that was disgusting! where did you get that idea anyway?

**FROM U ACTUALLY.**

o damn it, what have i done? please say i havent given you any other ideas like that before?

**NOPE. BUT I'M PRETTY SURE U WILL SOMETIME SOON, BTW TO U GUYS WHO LIKE NARUTO, I'M ONLY BEING MEAN TO HIM CUZ HE REMINDS ME OF MY SILLY BOYFRIEND AND I JUST LUV TO TAKE THE MICK OUT OF HIM. I THINK NARUTO'S AN AWSOME DUDE.**

there you go again, talking bout your boyfriend... its way toooo lovey dovey for me that for sure!

**U CALL TORTURING UR BF A LOVEY DOVEY THING? WHAT R U INSANE?**

damn, i think i read it wrong... that was a major BRAINFART moment! anyway, arent you gonna tell them how we are going to do the chaoters after this one?

**OH YEH. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT AND WILL BE ABOUT DIFFERENT PEOPLE. THE NEXT ONE IS ABOUT THE PEDO OROCHIMARU AND SASUKE. UNTIL THEN PEEPS READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL SEND GAARA TO GO KILL U IN UR SLEEP. HAHAHAHA**

smooth very smooth, ignore her, she hasnt been given her pills yet. Untill next time, CaspianChick out!

**WAIT? PILLS? WHAT PILLS? HAV U BEEN SLIPPING ME PILLS AGAIN! CYA GUYS ANGEL IS OUTTA HERE ;)**

Samelia Uchiha is a trademark for CaspianChick and is in my own stories under my own pen name.


End file.
